


Hesitation

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai
Genre: Awkward Crush, Banter, Comments appreciated, Communication Failure, Crush, Crushes, Dekomori's Mom knows what's up, Dekomori's half Russian fight me!, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gay For You, Humor, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Snark, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Useless Lesbians, Varying Chapter Lengths, We all Ship it, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, You Have Been Warned, You ship it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: There wasn't any hesitation from the start, no punches pulled, no rules unbroken. And yet, after a talk with Dekomori's mom, Shinka realized that maybe she's been holding back this entire timeComments very appreciated(Check out another work I'm doing https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638500, an original one too! Tell me what you think of it in the comments)





	1. One Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Whose ready for the impulse writing train? I am! Enjoy! =P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think!

From the start, their relationship has been like a full contact spar that never seems to end. Trading blows, taking hits, neither willing to back down. Neither pausing once in their movement, no mercy, no hesitation. There have been little trips and mishaps, yet it always resumed no matter what or where they were. Everything was a chance for retaliation, be it physically or verbally.

But today something was off, it was far too...calm? Shinka believes that was the right way to describe it, not once has the little monster tried to sweep her legs put from under her, or even give the usual tangent about how she was a fake. Heck, she hasn't even seen Dekomori today at all! Which was strange, as it was nearing the end of the day...

It wasn't as if Shinka didn't appreciate the break, but it was much too suspicious. Either that or the near constant paranoia of getting attacked has put her on edge. Besides, this thin-ice peaceful atmosphere would likely change by the time she got to the club room. It was too ingrained into her routine at this point...  
_____________________________________

"Huh? Dekomori's sick?"

Kumin sleepily blinked up at her, replying after a yawn,"She's got a really bad cold. I think it was because of the rainy weather a few days ago..."

Shinka remembered that, it was a particularly bad rain, and both her and Dekomori had ended up soaked...cause they were fighting about the usual and it ended with several broken umbrellas. She winced at the memory,"Is that why Takanashi and Togashi aren't here? They're visiting her?"

"Yeah, they didn't leave too long ago."

"Then why aren't you going?"

"They asked me to stay to tell you. Do you want me to come with you?"

Shinka raised a brow,"Those idiots should have just told me in class...and what makes you think I'm going to check up on the brat?"

Kumin wasn't put off by her tone, only smiling,"Cause you care about Deko, Mori Summer."

She rolled her eyes in response, gathering her things,"Don't call me that! Since no one else is here, I'm leaving early, to home. As if I'd go visit the pipsqueak..."  
_____________________________________

Of course, somehow later that evening, she found herself before a very familiar set of gates."...damn you Kumin. May the spirits bring you horrible nightmares this eve." She muttered harshly, stalking up to the so called Fortress, which wasn't actually too far off of a descriptor. The place was massive, and no doubt had great security. The only reason she could pass through the gates so easily is because Dekomori asked her parents to give Shinka and her friends clearance. Though she couldn't help looking behind her every few seconds, who knows when the that stupid dog from last time will--

"Roof roof!"

\--and there it was!

"Why is it always me?!" She shouted in frustration to no one in particular, desperately running to avoid a face full of slobber. Honestly, this gag was getting old! She managed to outrun the persistent bugger by escaping into the massive house, hastily closing the door behind her,"Ugh, that covers my cardio for the week..."

"Nibutani?" Called a familiar voice.

"Togashi," She parroted back, still catching her breath,"fancy seeing you here."

"I could say the same, it's getting a bit late you know?" he inquired,"I heard there might be another bad storm coming later too."

Shinka groaned,"Of course there is. Whatever, I'm here anyway. Where's the little idiot?"

"Remember that really big room we were in last time? Well, take a left instead of a right on the four way. All the way down the hall." Togashi made some hand gestures to go with his explanation, slightly exaggerated.

This made her scoff,"I feel like we're talking about a castle instead of a house."

He nodded in agreement, sighing in exasperation,"No kidding! I'm still trying to find the bathroom..."

"Good luck with that," she gave a small wave as she began her trek down the ridiculously long halls, seriously, what exactly did Dekomori's parents do for a living?! Run a family company of some sort? That would make the most sense...that also means that Dekomori is the heiress. 'Jeez, the lucky twerp. Though, it must have been lonely at first growing up in such a massive place, and being the only child to boot.'

Shinka's walking slowed as her thoughts delved further into the topic,'No wonder she attaches to people so quickly. Devoted to the point of obsession. And cries a bunch when her feelings are hurt by them...'

She shook her head to rid herself of that particular string of thought,'What am I now? A therapist?'

Thankfully, the sound of commotion gave her an excuse to distract herself for a bit. From the distant shouts, it was probably Takanashi and Dekomori getting out of hand without someone to keep them in check. With that in mind, she quickly rushed into the room,'If she's sick, the moron should be resting--'

Shinka wasn't sure what to expect when she walked in. Pink wasn't one of them. Like, a lot of pink. Of course, speaking of unexpected, the first she thing she got was a pillow to the face.

"Haha! Even in the Bureau poisons my system, I lay waste to you, Faker--hurk--!" Almost immediately after Dekomori jumped off the bed, she leaned over slightly, stumbling forward right into Shinka.

Purely out of habit, she caught Dekomori in a hug to keep the sickly girl from collapsing,"Hello to you too..."

"Nibutani," Greeted Takanashi," you can see, my servant is in a weakened state."

"No kidding..." Shinka sighed, carefully leading Dekomori back to the bed, even as she weakly protested.

"Put...put me down! I don't need help from a false profit!" Her voice was raspy, most definitely from the coughing she had likely been doing throughout the day.

"Right," she said cooly,"and I don't suppose you're thirsty either?" The ex-chuuni pulled out a water bottle from the small bag she brought, which contained more water as well as spare clothes. In other words, she brought her gym bag.

This made Dekomori pout a bit,"Vile temptress..." she murmured, but she still took the water bottle anyway.

"That's what I thought. So, Takanashi," she turned her attention back to the Wicked Lord,"Why didn't you just tell me she was sick before you guys left?"

Rikka remained undeterred,"My best servant had fallen ill! I had to depart immediately."

Shinka knew it would be pointless to start an argument, only nodding along,"Alright, fine. I guess I can give you a pass, but don't let it happen again."

"What," Dekomori suddenly asked with an unnecessary amount of sarcasm,"were you worried about I, Dekomori?"

Without changing her facial expression in the slightest, she picked up the pillow that had been used on her earlier...and proceeded to smother Dekomori.

"I come here to make sure you're not dead and you have the nerve to tease me?!"

Dekomori's reply was a bit muffled, but still understandable,"Get off me imposter!"

"I see you are in capable hands, Dekomori. I shall be making my leave as soon as I find Yuuta."

"Master wait--"

But Rikka was gone, leaving behind her loyal servant in the hands of an evil imposter.

"How tragic," cited Shinka mockingly," to be abandoned and left with the enemy."

Dekomori growled, grabbing another pillow to shove into Shinka's face, but of course Shinka was able to intercept the hit,"Ha, nice try brat. But you're stuck with me for a while."

"Shut your stupid face..."

Shinka simply let go of the smaller chuuni, taking her time to actually observe the room she was in. Once again, lots of pink. Lots of...childish knickknacks strewn about." How fitting for a kid like you..." she said quietly.

"What did you say?!"

But not quietly enough,"I said, how fitting for a KID LIKE YOU!" She shouted, which further irked Dekomori if the newly forming scowl was anything to go by," Your whole room, it's  _so_ adorable, really."

"Grr, stop teasing me! It's my base you know, I could send you flying out the door with a snap!"

"As if you'd send out your only company."

"I'm tempted to...but for your benefit, I won't."

A buzzing interrupted their usual exchange, it was then Shinka realized just how close they had gotten. So much so that Shinka could pick out the exact shade of Dekomori's eyes...

She quickly leaned back, mind kinda fuzzy from that little exchange. Even Dekomori seemed a little dazed. What the hell? It wasn't much different from their other ones. Maybe it's just the product of them fighting in close combat so often, and it was only now Shinka realized the lack of space between them. Whatever, who's texting her?

(Mom) : Where are you? There's a big storm on the way in less then 10 minutes, it even canceled school for tomorrow.  
 

Shinka didn't quite want to respond yet, if only to decide what exactly she was going to do. Risk going out into a bad storm, one bad enough to get school canceled, or stay here, if she was even allowed to do so?

"What is it? You have a dumb look on your face, Fake."

"Schools canceled tomorrow, bad storm really soon. I'm wondering how I could get home without being caught in it. That's what I get for caring a bit I guess," Shinka huffed, gaze fitted to the screen.

Dekomori didn't look in her direction, mumbling quietly,"You can stay here."

Shinka was briefly reminded of the last minute Christmas party, maybe Dekomori's parents wouldn't mind? Unfortunately, it brought up another memory too...

'Ugh, why does that keep haunting me?'

"Are you sure? I haven't even met your parents and--"

"Lapochka? I just got a call from the school--oh," A women glided into the room, the noticable accent threw her a bit, as well as their appearance. It...it was like looking at an older version of Dekomori! Though...something about her presence changed when she noticed Shinka. Their steely grey eyes held a certain cunning as they looked Shinka over, as if analysing her, judging her." Who might you be little girl?"

"Mother," Dekomori exclaimed, also surprised from her arrival,"This is Fa--ahem, Nibutani. My upper class men..."

Their eyes then lite up with a familiar evil glint, though this one was much more controlled, it was then Shinka was getting a very good idea of where Dekomori got it from..."Ah, you're that girl from the from Christmas, yes?"

"Um, yes ma'am--"

"Bah!" Dekomori's mother waved a dismissive hand,"call me Xandra. Ma'am makes me feel like an old woman."

"Right, uh, Xandra," Shinka couldn't believe she was floundering so badly in the conversation between her and Dekomori's mother. Something about it made her nervous,"is...is it okay if I stay the night?"

"Bad weather right? Of course you can little one," Shinka did find it mildly funny Xandra kept saying little one when it was clear that she was much taller, but of course her nerves still outweighed the urge to comment on it.

"Um, mother, is it possible she stay in the guest room right across the hall?" Dekomori timidly asked.

Xandra offered a smile,"So long as you both behave, I don't see why not. Before you get settled, have you informed your parents?"

"No, I'll do it right now," Shinka pulled put her phone to type up a quick message, sending it to her mom. Thankfully she replied quickly." All taken care of."

Xandra clapped,"Perfect, Lapochka, I'll be back. Nibutani, come with me."

Shinka didn't want to argue, giving one last glance at Dekomori, who was sticking her tongue out at her. And, being oh so mature, happily returned the gesture before she followed Xandra a bit...down the hall. Huh? Wasn't the room across from it?

"Now that I've got you here, there's something I'd like to apologize for..."

"You haven't done anything--" Shinka blurted out, not exactly sure why she was so intimidated by such a small women. Maybe it was the air of,'Bow before me,' that just oozed from them.

Xandra held her hand up carefully, an mildly amused smile danced across her features,"No need to be so nervous young one, it is an incident I believe took place around Christmas." At this the small women actually chuckled a bit awkwardly, stormy grey eyes to the floor,"I may have accidentally mixed up the cake for the adult party with the ones I gave to your friends that night. If I recall, you're the one who brought my rather inebriated daughter home. I couldn't thank you enough for bringing my little Lapochka back safe. She seems to have inherited her father's alcohol tolerance."

This brought down Shinka's mild panic some what,"Oh, of course I would. How could I leave such a handful for everyone else?" She honestly froze the moment that was put of her mouth,'Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud!'

Instead of being met with scolding, she got a laugh. It sounded familiar some how...just like a certain tiny terror down the hall,"Ah, yes, my little Lapochka can be quite the trouble maker. Such a drastic change from a few years ago."

Once again, her mouth out paced her thinking,"What was she like? I couldn't imagine Dekomori being...well, not Dekomori."

This pulled out another laugh from Xandra,"That I understand, but she used to be such a shy and sensitive girl, she got that from her father as well. Though I'm sure that part of her never truly went away."

Shinka leaned back a bit into the chair she sat on,"You're not wrong..." Sensitive was a no brainer, considering how often she's had Dekomori crying into the collar of her shirt. Thinking back, there were also moments when that shy side would shine through. Anything above the idea of hand holding seemed to send Dekomori into a beet red mess whenever they talked about Togashi and Takanashi's relationship. It was adorable really...

"Now, I don't mean to be that parent," she continued,"but I must ask. How  _far_  have the two of you come along?"

"P-pardon?" Shinka stuttered,'She doesn't mean what I think she means...right?'

"Ah, I should be more specific...how far have you gone with my daughter? Clothes on, off, eh? I promise I won't be mad, it's just a bit of a shock to find out your child's growing up without you realizing it sometimes..."

'Oh no, this was _not_ happening!'

"Ma--Xandra, no, we aren't in a relationship!"

Xandra paused, both blonde brows raised in surprise,"Really? From what I saw earlier and what I've heard...sorry, I must have gotten ahead of myself."

"Y-yeah," Shinka stuttered again, the blush that was now gracing her face glowing red hot.

"Hm," Xandra hummed lightly, giving her that same once over as before,"Nibutani, pardon the question, but, do you like my daughter in a romantic sense? At all? I swear my senses are never off..." The last part was probably to herself mostly, but Shinka heard it none the less.

"I--uh--" She didn't know how to answer this. She never really thought about her, oh this feels weird to say now, relationship with Dekomori. In any way. Sure, the occasional bizarre thought would pop up whenever she was staring too long, or when they were wrestling, or...huh, a lot now that she thought about it. A sudden thud against her chest startled her, and for a moment she thought she was hit, but no. It was simply her heart rate beating rather rapidly against her chest. After thinking about...Dekomori...

"Oh...I have a crush on Dekomori."

"Ah!" Xandra exclaimed, clapping again and scaring the daylights put of Shinka,"I knew it!"

"I...I said that out loud didn't I?" Shinka groaned, mentally kicking herself for officially making the worst first impression of her life.

Xandra patted her shoulder sympathetically, a teasing smile present,"Yes little one, you did. So far, I like you, so don't ruin that. Break my little Lapochka's heart, I  _break_  you. Deal?" Xandra held out her hand to shake, and almost mindlessly, Shinka took it. And oh boy, this tiny women had a tight grip. Her hand hurt a bit when Xandra let go.

"I'll be going now, have fun and remember what I said!" Xandra called, waving a bit as she strutted away.

'What the heck just happened?'


	2. Habitual (a teaser Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shinka finds out that old habits don't just die hard, but also with bloody vengeance
> 
> Or
> 
> After realizing her crush, Shinka becomes a big screaming mess on the inside as habits and routines she had let happen without question begin to interfere with her ability to function semi-normally around said crush
> 
> (The Teaser)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "()" = Speaking in Russian/other languages
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Want this to continue? Let me know in the comments below!)

The night came quicker then Shinka expected, in the hours before it did, she and Dekomori were...actually having a  _civil_ conversation. It was kind of scary. Maybe it was a combination of fatigue from sickness and sleepiness that kept Dekomori from further challenging her at every corner...maybe she was over thinking things. But that little exchange with Xandra kept popping into her head.

Nevermind Xandra's threat, but the realization she had while talking with her. It was that she had romantic feelings for the very person that had been trying to ruin her life since the day they met. In a way, you could say that everything was finally beginning to sink in. And one of the biggest questions on the forefront of her mind was what in the _hell_ was she going to do?!

Her situation was that she had fallen for the enemy, which did tickle the little romantic inside of her, forbidden love, the most tempting kind...but with it also brought forth another feeling, one she has had brief encounters with. A near crippling anxiety, born from fear of what to do next, where would one go from here? Shinka will begrudgingly admit that her friends were right in guessing that she hasn't had any sort of relationship. As a matter of fact, she's hardly had any crushes before either, let alone on a girl before.

That alone brought another wave of anxiety, up until now, she's felt nothing but perfectly straight.' Well, at least there won't be any pregnancy scares...haha...ha...fuck my life.'

"Hey, are you even listening Rotten Fake?" Dekomori's proceeded to flick her in the nose, effectively cutting off any thought. When Shinka didn't immediately retaliate, the chunni huffed,"I know you're brainless, but this is just ridiculous, even for you."

It still took an extra second for Shinka's mind to catch up with reality, but anything she had to say died long before her mouth moved.' I'm having a gay chrisis while in the vicinity of the cause of it, help me spirits...'

"Ah..." A sound escaped, she glanced in any direction but Dekomori's,"I'm going to prepare for bed. You go to sleep to," Shinka quickly got up to leave,"little kids like you need all the rest they can get." She added as more of an afterthought then anything, to avoid further suspicion.

Thankfully, the younger girl took the bait readily, blue eyes lite up with a disturbingly recognizable glint,"One as poorly aged as yourself shouldn't be giving that sort of advice."

"Tch," she scoffed,"whatever brat," exiting the room, carefully closing the door. After it clicked, Shinka let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

'I need help...'

"Little one, may I ask why you're hanging around my Lapochka's room?"

"Ah!" Shinka squeaked, spinning around to see Xandra again, though this time dressed in night clothes,"I...um, was just leaving to go to bed..."

"Hm, I thought you both would have shared a bed anyway."

"Huh? Why?"

"May I be frank little one?"

Weary of what the older women might say, Shinka nodded hesitantly.

Xandra gained a large grin, one she hasn't seen on her before,"The only thing gayer then you two would be a Pride Parade. And even then, I have my doubts."

Shinka took a moment to process that statement, and when she did, she almost wishes she hadn't. "X-xandra--!" Shinka exclaimed in a odd combination of a whisper and a yell.

Said women merely shrugged without a hint of remorse,"I speak the truth dear. Now, I wish to say goodnight to Lapochka. Sleep well.~"

Shinka couldn't formulate a retaliation by the time Xandra quickly disappeared into her daughters room. So instead, she just went to the guest room she was given to sleep in, and screamed into the pillow.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

______________________________________________________


	3. Habitual (The Continuation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It had been over an hour since Nibutani (the Fake, her mind corrected) and her mother retired for bed. And ever since, Dekomori had been unable to fall asleep. It was strange, normally holding one of her pillows helped ease her into sleep but...something about tonight prevented it. It wasn't the sickness, if anything, that should make Dekomori more tired. But here she was, alone in her room, and wide awake. Was it the last thing mother said?  _I'm with you Lapochka, no matter your choice._

Just what does that riddler mean this time?! Mother always did that, made cryptic statements and left her to figure it out. She always was fond of playing long term games that way, the kind that always kept Dekomori's imagination running wild with possibilities...

It was fun, usually. Sometimes a life lesson was learned, a new discovery was made...this time it had a different feeling to it. This wasn't the start of one of her round-about games. It sounded more like her mother outright told her something, but she couldn't figure out what. She'd have to ask father in the morning, they often teamed up to tackle these sort of things.

Dekomori shivered from under the pile of covers, bringing her back from her thoughts. Right, sick, cold, great. Despite her body protesting, she sat up, sniffling a bit. Almost without thinking, she began to get out of bed, finding herself in the hallway before she could even consider something else. Of course, her mind caught up a few moments later.

'Wait...just what am I doing?'

Dekomori realized it rather late, she was going right to where Nibutani was. Her outstretched hand (something she didn't even notice) came back to her side. When had she become so... _comfortable?_ Dekomori considered going back to her room, genuinely concerned with how fast she'd gone right to her enemies room for comfort, the shivers started again, immediately throwing away that concern, she was cold, and Nibutani always seemed warm.

She opened the door quietly as she could, quickly entering the dark room and closing the door. Thankfully, Nibutani seemed to be asleep. There definitely would have been some half slurred, though definitely exasperated, remark. Dekomori felt an odd sense of  _fondness_ at that thought. "What's with that?" She muttered lowly to herself. Everything about this was simply strange. Cuddling up with the enemy? Was this some rom-com plot made real?

'Ugh, why'd I even think of that?' She looked at Nibutani, who hadn't moved an inch since she'd just been standing there, 'I blame you, Fake.' She was totally justified to do so, as her upper classmen was obviously a hopeless romantic. And being around her so much, it was only a matter of time before she picked up a habit or two.

It was only after Dekomori realized how cold she still was did she finally slide into the bed, trying not to wake Nibutani. She also wondered how creepy this would look to anyone who saw, but that was also put aside when she got under the covers. As she suspected, it was significantly warmer then her own bed. The chuuni entertained the thought of Nibutani being some sort of hell-spawn to explain the warmth.

But, it soon became apparent she was actually getting sleepy too. So strange...they fight so much, but in the end, Nibutani is the first person to hold her when she cries.

The sudden intruding thought made her scoff, 'Whatever...it's probably just the cold.'

____________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise One Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out!


End file.
